Renacer De las Cenizas
by Uzumaki.Teo
Summary: Naruto Y Narumi, dos Hermanos que al nacer fueron separados, después de que sus padres Fallecieran al defender Su aldea Natal, Naruto, Fue llevado a Kiri, para ser el Futuro líder de su clan, pero después de Muchos años Regresa a Konoha, Donde tendrá momentos divertidos, encontrara el amor, y tendrá que soportar a su imperativa hermana... mi primer historia, pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO

En Una Cabaña a 10 Km de la Aldea de Konohagakure no Sato, rodeada de alrededor de 5 ANBUS, se podían escuchar Gemidos y gritos de una mujer que se encontraba en trabajo de parto. Siendo esta una hermosa Pelirroja de Aproximadamente 25 años, de unos hermosos Ojos Violetas, estando acompañada de 2 hombres de desordenado cabello rubio y ojos Azules, de aproximadamente 26 años. Uno de los rubios se encontraba con sus manos sobre el vientre de la pelirroja mujer, más específicamente sobre un dibujo, o más bien un Sello. Siendo estas 3 personas Uzumaki Kushina, futura líder del clan Uzumaki y Jinchuriki del Kyuubi, Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage de Konoha, y el otro sujeto un clon del rubio Hokage, que en sus manos sostenía a un bebe Rubio de algunos mechones…¿rojos? de unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas, siendo 3 a cada lado en forma de… ¿bigotes? Siendo este pequeño niño Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, Hijo mayor de la pelirroja Uzumaki y el rubio Hokage, que hace no más de 5 minutos había llegado al mundo. Aparte de los 2 Rubios hombres, también se encontraba 3 mujeres, siendo 2 de ellas médicos que atendían el parto de la hermosa pelirroja, y la otra mujer la Esposa del Sandaime Hokage.

Ya veo la Cabeza! …. Vamos Kushina-Sama, Puje. –decía una una de las médicos que se encontraba frente a la entrepierna de la Pelirroja Uzumaki.

AAHHH!. –Grito la Pelirroja mientras hacia una enorme fuerza y sostenía con más fuerza unas extrañas manijas que sobresalían de la cama en la que se encontraba recostada.

Vamos Narumi-chan, sal ya para que tu madre pueda descansar y te podamos Abrazar – decía Minato, mientras miraba a su esposa y luego volvía a poner su mirada en el vientre de la pelirroja.

AAAHH! …. Namikaze, La próxima vez que quieras ser padre, tendrás que embarazarte tú, Ttebane. –diijo Kushina mientras pujaba dolorosamente y le dirigía una mirada que prometía mucho dolor a su rubio esposo.

Ante lo antes dicho, el rubio se aterro. Podía enfrentarse a miles de Shinobis solo, al mismo Shinigami, pero enfrentarse a la ira de su esposa?... ni que estuviera loco. Ella era hermosa, era una gran mujer y muy tierna y dulce, pero cuando te dirigía esa mirada, Ten por seguro que vas a sufrir, y eso lo sabía el Namikaze de sobra.

Etto….Amor, no creo que eso sea posible jeje –dijo el Rubio Namikaze mientras una discreta gota bajaba por su cuello y miraba nerviosamente a su esposa.

Buuaahh – se escuchó unos llantos de un bebe, haciendo que la pareja de esposos dejara de lado su "charla" y dirigieran su mirada en dirección a donde provenían los llantos. Para encontrarse con una de las médicos que en sus brazos tenia a una bebe Rubia.

Esa… esa es mi hija? – dijo el rubio con emoción, mientras su clon se acercaba a la doctora que sostenía en sus brazos a su otro hijo.

Mira Naruto-Chan, ella es tu hermanita Narumi –Decía el clon, mientras acercaba a Naruto a su hermana y el pequeño Naruto abría levemente sus ojos, dejando ver unos orbes Azules, como los de su padre.

Bueno Hokage-Sama, procederemos a hacerle una revisión a la bebe, y luego la llevaremos al cuarto de al lado para limpiarla, tal como lo hicimos con el pequeño Naruto –dijo la esposa del Sandaime, para luego recibir un si del Rubio Hokage.

Luego de recibir el si de su Hokage, las 3 mujeres se dirigieron con la bebe a una pequeña camilla cerca de la que se encontraba Kushina, todo bajo la atenta mirada de los padres y el Clon del Rubio, luego de 4 minutos aproximadamente, la esposa del Ex Hokage se acercó a los jóvenes Padres mientras las otras 2 mujeres se llevaban a la pequeña Namikaze a otra habitación para proceder a limpiar los restos de Sangre.

Como se encuentra mi hija Biwako-Sama? – Pregunto con algo de preocupación Kushina, mientras los 2 hombres rubios le dirigían una mirada seria.

Ella está muy ben, es una bebe muy sana…. Pero… -dijo la mujer, pero se detuvo a pensar que palabras utilizar.

Pero…? ¿Que pasa Biwako-Sama? – esta vez fue Minato el que hablo, mientras se acercaba a la mujer.

Ustedes saben que cuando nacen Gemelos Shnobis, nacen con una misma cantidad de chakra, o que el mayor tenga un poco más que el menor, cierto? – Kushina y minato asintieron – bueno, también saben que cuando los Gemelos son de padres en los que uno proviene de un Clan Shinobi y el otro no, los Gemelos tienden a tener más chakra que un bebe normal gracias al padre que proviene del Clan shinobi, cierto?

Si Biwako-Sama, eso ya lo sabemos, pero, ¿A dónde quiere llegar con todo esto? – pregunto una nerviosa y preocupada Kushina.

A lo que quiero llegar es que el caso de sus Hijos es algo especial y a la vez muy raro, Ya que los dos bebes presentan niveles de Chakra muy desiguales – dijo Biwako ganándose una mirada confundida de los padres.

A que se refiere Biwako-Sama? – pregunto Minato

Como ustedes ya saben, todos pensábamos que los bebes desarrollarían el bestial Chakra de los Uzumakis, como la madre, y que de Minato sacarían la apariencia Física. Pero no fue asi, Naruto Posee un bestial Chakra aun mayor que un bebe Uzumaki, en cambio Narumi tiene el Chakra de un bebe de Clan Shinobi normal– dijo la mujer, dejando sorprendidos a los dos padres.

¿A que se refiere con que Naruto Posee un chakra a un más grande que el de un bebe Uzumaki?, si un bebe Uzumaki puede llegar a tener el mismo Chakra que un niño d años – Pregunto el Sorprendido rubio, mientras su clon le entregaba a Naruto a su madre y luego desaparecía en una nube de humo.

Eso es correcto, pero Naruto posee más Chakra, tanto como el de un Gennin o quizás más. De hecho una de las Medicos cree que puede desarrollar un a fin a 3 elementos a temprana edad, quizás cuando sea Gennin o Chunin – anuncio Biwako, sorprendiendo a un mas a los jóvenes padres, de ser eso posible.

Co…Como es eso posible? – Pregunto una Sorprendida Kushina, mientras elevaba la mirada de Naruto, para posarla en la anciana mujer.

Sospechamos que dos de esos elementos pueden ser los suyos, y el otro…. Puede ser el Katon del Kiuuby –dijo la anciana mujer mientras los jóvenes padres tenían una mirada preocupada ante la mención del Kiuuby y su elemento de fuego. –ya que cuando Kushina quedo embarazada ya era la jinchuriki del Zorro. Creemos que mientras los bebes se formaban, fragmentos del chakra del kiuuby se combinaban con el provocando que su red de chakra y su chakra sea aún más sensible y poderoso. Bueno Hokage-sama, iré a ver como se encuentra su hija. –termino de decir la mujer, para luego dirigirse a la habitación de al lado donde se encontraban limpiando a la pequeña Namikaze.

¿Minato que piensas hacer ? – pregunto una preocupada y curiosa peliroja, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su bebe y luego miraba a su esposo.

Creo que lo mejor será enviarlo con el …–anuncio Minato, mientras mantenía un rostro serio.

¿Estás Seguro? … -pregunto la hermosa pelirroja, mientras miraba a su Esposo.

Sí, estoy seguro que él lo entrenara correctamente. Además por lo que dijo Biwako-Sama, creo que Naruto está destinado a ser un Gran Shinobi, y creo que al enviarlo con él, podrá mejorar más que con nosotros –Exclamo el rubio Hokage, mientras se daba vuelta y le regalaba una sonrisa a su esposa.

Pero…pero… yo no me quiero separar de él. –exclamo Kushina mientras miraba preocupada a su esposo y abrazaba más a su hijo.

Y crees que yo sí ? Vamos Kushina-chan también es mi hijo, y lo menos que quiero es separarme de él, pero piensa que es por su bien. Además siempre podemos Visitarlo –dijo el rubio hombre, mientras se acercaba a su esposa e hijo, para luego inclinarse y dale un beso en los labios a la pelirroja y otro a su hijo –y también podremos entrenar a Narumi-Chan – término de decir el Rubio, para luego volver a darle un beso a su Bella esposa.

AAAHH! –se escuchó un grito de dolor desde la otra habitación en la que se encontraba las mujeres, y la recién nacida rubia.

Narumi!- reaccionaron con miedo los padres, mientras que Minato salía corriendo dela habitación.

Minutos Antes, Fuera de la cabaña.

Podemos ver como un extraño sujeto cubierto por una gabardina negra y una extraña mascara ANBU de Oso, se acercaba a la cabaña. Pero a 100 Metros de la cabaña fue interceptado por los 5 ANBUS que custodiaban dicha cabaña.

Está en un lugar restringido, por favor retírese o usaremos la fuerza –dijo uno de los ANBUS con una máscara de Águila y de voz masculina, mientras miraba al extraño sujeto y lentamente llevaba su mano a su Ninjato.

Ja… jaja… jajajaja –se reía como loco el extraño sujeto, mientras los Anbus lo miraban confundidos.

De que te Ríes ? – pregunto otro Ambu con voz femenina, de cabello Castaño y con una máscara de Perro.

Jaja ... es que … es gracioso jajaja –hablo de nuevo el sujeto, mientras trataba de recuperar el aire que perdió por su loca y extraña risa.

Que es lo gracioso idiota? –pregunto de nuevo el Anbu de la máscara de Águila algo irritado mientras se acercaba amenazante al sujeto.

Es que me parece gracioso… que crean que son oponentes para mi – dijo el hombre dejando las risas de lado para tomar un aire serio para luego comenzar a hacer posiciones de manos – Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu –exclamo el desconocido hombre al hacer el ultimo sello para luego de su boca soplar una enorme bola de fuego.

Mierda! –exclamaron unos cuantos Anbus antes de esquivas la bola de fuego.

Maldito! –exclamo otro Anbu con mascara de zorro, mientras hacia posiciones de manos – Doton: Doryūdan –dijo el Anbu para luego poner las manos sobre el suelo y segundos después apareciera un Dragón de tierra y se dirigiera al extraño hombre.

Quieren jugar? Muy bien, juguemos –dijo el sujeto encapuchado para dar un salto al aire y esquivar el dragón de tierra y luego comenzar a hacer otra vez sellos de manos – Katon: Hōusenka no jutsu –exclamo el enmascarado para luego exhalar de su boca varias bolas de fuego dirigidas a la Anbu de mascara de perro.

La Anbu rápidamente dio un salto a la derecha para esquivar las bolas de fuego, pero no de esperaba lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, ya que al momento de esquivar el ataque, perdió de vista al enmascarado... grave error.

Donde esta?! –pregunto al aire, mientras lo buscaba con la mirada en diferentes direcciones, pero luego sintió un kunai en su garganta.

Aquí estoy –dijo una vos a su espalda, siendo el enmascarado que sostenía aquel Kunai en su garganta –eres hermosa, de hecho tienes un gran trasero –dijo el enmascarado mientras apretaba mas el kunai contra la garganta de la Anbu y se acercaba mas a ella y con su otra mano amasaba el trasero de la chica –pero ahora no tengo tiempo para eso –exclamo, para segundos después apretar más el kunai contra su garganta y luego moverlo rápido hacia un lado, cortándole así el cuello y acabando con la vida de aquella chica.

Inu! –grito el Anbu de la máscara de Águila al ver al sujeto acabar con la vida de su compañera- maldito te matare! –grito mientras corría contra el enmascarado y desenfundaba su ninjato. Al igual que los otros 4 Anbus.

Va uno, faltan 4 –dijo el enmascarado, mientras hacia sellos – Kage Bushin No Jutsu!- exclamo aquel sujeto para segundos después se produjeran una nube de humo, de la cual emergió un clon del enmascarado –me gustaría jugar más con ustedes, pero no tengo tiempo –dijo el enmascarado para que luego atreves de su máscara se viera un brillo rojo en sus ojos - Magen: Kasegui no jutsu –susurro el enmascarado para luego mirar a los Anbus que se dirigían a el con sus ninjatos en mano.

Al momento en que los ojos de los Anbus se toparon con los del enmascarado, alguna fuerza extraña los paralizo, trataron de moverse, pero no podían. Solo podían hablar o mover los ojos, pero su cuerpo no respondía ante las órdenes de su cerebro de que se moviera. Al ver que no podían moverse, dirigieron de nuevo su mirada al sujeto para gritarle que les había hecho, pero al hacerlo pudieron ver ese brillo en los ojos del sujeto, y luego vieron algo que les dio terror…. Los ojos del enmascarado eran rojos, y donde deberían de estar la pupila, había 3 comas.

Sh …. Sharingan.. –susurraron los Anbus.

Oh.. así que se han dado cuenta? –dijo en un tono burlón el enmascarado, mientras el y su clon se acercaban a los Anbus.

Si tienes esos ojos, eso significa que….

A si es, soy un Uchiha –interrumpió el enmascarado al Anbu, mientras sacaba 2 kunais de su gabardina al igual que su clon –lástima que se dieron cuenta muy tarde –termino de decir el enmascarado, para luego el y su clon clavar los Kunai en los pechos de los Ambus, acabando con sus vidas.

Luego de acabar con esos Anbus, y que su clon se disipara en otra nube de humo, el Enmascarado desapareció en un Sunshine de Hojas, para segundos después aparecer en una habitación dentro de la cabaña. Siento esta la habitación en la que se encontraba las 3 mujeres limpiando los restos de sangre de la bebe.

Una de las Mujeres al ver la aparición de aquel desconocido enmascarado trato de gritar, pero le fue imposible, ya que el enmascarado tipo al ver lo que la mujer planeaba decidió acabar con su vida. En un movimiento rápido el hombre saco varios kunais y shurikens de su gabardina y las lanzo contra las mujeres, matando a las 2 medicos y hiriendo de gravedad a la esposa del Sandaime.

AAAHHH! –grito Biwako al sentir aquellas armas clavarse en su cuerpo, para luego caer inconsciente.

Oh… así que esta es la hija de Minato y kushina, eh? –pregunto al aire aquel hombre, mientras se acercaba a la bebe y la levantaba en brazos, para luego salir de la habitación con la Narumi en brazos.

Tiempo actual

Minato al escuchar aquel grito, rápidamente se dirigió a la habitación de al lado, pero no alcanzo a salir de aquella habitación cuando se encontró con aquel enmascarado hombre que en sus brazos sostenía a su hija.

Minato miraba a aquel sujeto con enojo, pero cuando se dio cuenta que aquel hombre tenía a su hija en brazos, su mirada cambio a una de terror.

SUELTA A MI HIJA! –grito Minato, mientras a una velocidad bestial apareció frente al sujeto y le propino un puño en la máscara lanzándolo contra un muro, y logrando quitarle a Narumi.

Luego de unos segundos, aquel sujeto se levantó del suelo, pero esta vez sin su máscara, dejando ver a un hombre de 25 años, de cabello castaño y rostro serio, con ojos rojos con 3 comas.

Fugaku –susurro unos sorprendidos Minato y Kushina al ver a aquel hombre llamado Fugaku Uchiha, el actual líder del Clan Uchiha. –que significa esto Fugaku?! –hablo Minato luego de salir de su sorpresa.

Que significa ?... significa que es hora de que los Uchihas tomen el mando de la Aldea –dijo fugaku mientras miraba con enojo a Minato y luego hiciera un sello- kai –volvió a decir fugaku, antes de que un leve sonido se escuchara.

Minato conocía muy bien ese sonido, era el sonido de un sello Explosivo al activarse, rápidamente busco el sello, pero luego sintió algo caliente en sus manos y al levantar la manta con la que estaba cubierta su hija se aterro, aquella manta estaba repleta de sellos explosivos.

MINATO! –grito la aterrada Kushina al ver la manta de su hija con esos sellos explosivos.

Rápidamente Minato quito la manta y la lanzo fuera de la habitación, para luego desaparecer en un destello amarillo y segundos después aparecer fuera de la cabaña, para ver como esta se venía abajo debido a la explosión de los sellos.

Te llevare a un lugar seguro Narumi-chan, y luego iré por tu madre y hermano –dijo Minato, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a la pequeña rubia para luego volver a desaparecer en un destello amarillo y volver a aparecer en una habitación con 2 enormes cunas con los Nombres de Naruto y Narumi. Cuidadosamente recostó a la pequeña rubia en la cuna que llevaba su nombre para luego dirigirse a un guardarropa y sacar un chaleco y una capa blanca con llamas rojas y ponérsela. Para luego volver la mirada hacia su hija.

Nos veremos luego Narumi-chan –dijo el Namikaze para volver a desaparecer en otro destello amarillo

Cerca de Konohagakure no sato…

Podemos ver como kushina se encontraba atada a 2 pilares de piedra por unas extrañas cadenas de sellos, mientras fugaku estaba frente a un enorme zorro de 9 colas. Hace no más de 10 minutos había terminado la extracción del Kyuubi, y ahora el poderoso Bijuu estaba libre. Pero había algo raro, cuando el enorme zorro fijo su mirada en los ojos de fugaku se quedó estático con su mirada perdida.

Sabes que Minato te va a derrotar, fugaku –dijo la débil Kushina, mientras levantaba su rostro, y le lanzaba una mirada de odio a Fugaku.

No me hagas reír Uzumaki, con el Kiuby bajo mi control, el Idiota de Minato no tiene oportunidad –dijo el Uchiha con arrogancia mientras se daba un salto y subia a la cabeza del enorme bijuu –y mejor me voy, tengo una aldea que conquistar – menciono el Uchiha antes de desaparecer en un Sunshine.

Tiempo después de que el Uchiha desapareciera con el enorme Zorro, la cadena de sellos que mantenida atada a la pelirroja a aquellos pilares, se desvaneció dejando caer duramente a la pelirroja contra el suelo.

Segundos después se escucharon unos Llantos que llamaron la atención de la Uzumaki, siendo estos llantos del pequeño Naruto, que se encontraba a unos metros de ella. Rápidamente la pelirroja trato de levantarse pero sus piernas no le respondieron. A si que lentamente se fue arrastrando hasta llegar con el pequeño rubio.

Al llegar con el pequeño Naruto, la hermosa pelirroja saco un Kunai de 3 puntas para luego aplicar chakra en el. Segundos después se produjo un destello amarillo, del cual salió Minato, que al ver a su esposa e hijo rápidamente se acercó a ellos.

Kushina! –grito minato mientras corría hacia su esposa eh hijo –como estas? –pregunto Minato al momento de llegar con la pelirroja y levantar en sus brazos.

Muy débil, el maldito de Fugaku extrajo el kyubi y ahora debe de estar llegando a Konoha –anuncio la pelirroja mientras trataba de levantarse.

Q…Que? –susurro/pregunto Minato, él sabía lo que implicaba el extraer al kiuby del cuerpo de su esposa… la muerte de esta. –eso quiere decir que tu …

Si … -susurro/interrumpió Kushina, al saber lo que su esposo trataba de decir

Los llevare donde esta Narumi, y luego iré a detener a Fugaku –anuncio el Namikaze, para luego abrazar a su pelirroja esposa, y desaparecer en un destello dorado. Para luego volver a aparecer en aquella habitación donde descansaba la pequeña rubia.

Cuidadosamente deposito a su esposa e hijo en la misma cuna en la que se encontraba Narumi, luego se dio vuelta para ir a Konoha, donde en estos momentos el Kiuuby y fugaku estaban causando destrozos.

Regresa con vida por favor –suplico Kushina mientras acurrucaba a sus hijos contra su pecho.

Si … -susurro minato mientras una lagrima traicionera escapaba de su ojo para luego desaparecer con su tan famoso y mortal Haraishin No Jutsu.

El sabia muy bien que posiblemente no regresaría con vida, una cosa era enfrentarse a fugaku o a 1000 ninjas como lo hizo en la 3ra Guerra Shinobi, pero otra muy distinta era enfrentar a un bijuu, y más al Kyubi, el más poderosos de estos.

Centro de Konohagakure no sato

Hace tan solo 5 minutos el traidor Uchiha había aparecido con el poderoso Zorro, todo bajo la aterrada mirada de los habitantes de la aldea, que tan pronto el enorme zorro apareció, emprendieron la huida, mientras los Shinobis trataban de hacerle frente al bijuu, siendo comandados por el Sandaime Hokage, que esperaba la llegada de Minato.

(Bueno, a partir de aca todo ocurre justo como en el anime, solo que en vez de Ser Minato Vs Obito, es contra fugaku y la batalla se lleva a cabo en la aldea. Luego minato aparece en Gamabunta sobre el kyubi, que el Sandaime se había encargado de sacar de la aldea con ayuda del rey mono Enma. Luego Minato desapareció con Kurama y reaparecio con el unos Kilometros lejos de Konoha, pero aparte del Kiuby también apareció con Kushina y Naruto)

Que piensas hacer Minato, po.. por qué nos haz traído al campo de batalla ? –pregunto una débil Kushina, mientras una extrañas cadenas que salían de su espalda, mantenían al Kiuby atado al suelo

Pienso sellar al Kiuby en Naruto –susurro el Rubio Namikaze, mientras sostenía al bebe rubio en sus brazos, y le dedicaba una mirada triste a su esposa.

Q..que? –Susurro una sorprendida kushina, al escuchar lo que su esposo tenía pensado hacer –¿por qué el Minato? porque no me dejas morir con el Kyubi –volvió a hablar la débil pelirroja, mientras le daba una mirada cargada de tristeza y enojo al rubio.

Porque sabes que el kiuby volverá a aparecer después de un año, y para ese tiempo quizás no abra un Jinchuriki para poder sellarlo y se podría causar una mayor destrucción –dijo Minato mientras hacía unos sellos y segundos después aparecía una especie de altar, en el cual recostó cuidadosamente al pequeño rubio - además gracias al enorme chakra que posee y su sangre Uzumaki podrá manejar su poder, además yo sellare la mitad del Kyubi en mi con el Shiki Fūjin, además utilizare Hakke no Fūin Shiki y sellare nuestro chakra en el para poder ayudar a Naruto cuando trate de controlar el poder del Kiuby –termino de decir Minato, para darse la vuelta y alejarse unos pasos de kushina.

Por que quieres utilizar el Shiki Fūjin, sabes lo que costara ese jutsu –replico Kushina –por quieres utilizarlo, por que quieres sacrificarte por la aldea, ¡POR QUE QUIERES MORIR CONMIGO! –Grito Kushina, mientras le daba una mirada suplicante a su esposo.

Por que con ese Jutsu también me aseguro que nadie valla a Obtener el Poder completo de Kyubi –dijo Minato mientras hacía sellos – y por que mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido, y no es la misma… Shiki Fūjin –volvió a decir Minato al momento de terminar de hacer los sellos y que una extraña figura se formara a su espalda, en forma de hombre, con unos cuernos en su frente y un cuchillo en su boca, además de un rosario en su mano y otra extraña figura en su pecho que conectaba con Minato - Fūjin –termino de decir minato, para que la extraña figura a su espalda metiera la mano dentro de la otra figura de chakra que conectaba con el rubio.

Al misterioso ente hacer eso, una extraña mano con Kanjis se dirigió al enorme animal, para luego retirarla con una extraña figura de chakra con la forma del bijuu de las 9 colas, para luego esa figura de chakra se adentrara en el cuerpo de Minato, dejando un sello en forma de sol, con Kanjis alrededor de este.

Maldición es más poder del que creía –susurro Minato mientras se tocaba el abdomen, donde se encontraba ese extraño sello –siento mi cuerpo entumecido –volvió a decir, mientras a pasos lento se acercaba a kushina y la figura atrás de el desaparecía.

Pero paso algo que Minato y Kushina no esperaban. Mientras Minato se acercaba a Kushina, el enorme bijuu lanzo un zarpaso al rubio que se encontraba en el altar, con claras intenciones de asesinarlo y evitar su sellada en aquel bebe.

Naruto! –gritaron los 2 padres al ver las intenciones del kyubi, para luego desaparecer y aparecer frente al pequeño rubio, siendo atravesados por la garra del enorme bijuu, logrando detener el avance de esta y salvando al pequeño rubio.

Minato… hazlo ya… n..no creo que aguantemos mucho más –dijo con dificultad la hermosa peliroja, mientras escupía una gran cantidad de Sangre.

H..hai –dijo minato mientras comenzaba a hacer sellos de manos - Hakke no Fūin Shiki –dijo el rubio al terminar de hacer sellos para luego darlo una mirada triste a su hijo –perdóname hijo por Darte esta carga, pero… confío en ti, confió en ti y en tu hermana, confió en que podrás lograr controlar el poder del kyubi y hacer muchas grandes cosas… al igual que tu hermana –dijo Minato de nuevo, para luego hacer otro sello y mirar a Naruto –sellar –termino de decir, para que luego una luz amarilla brillara en Naruto y el Kyubi desapareciera, dejando caer el cuerpo sin vida de Minato, y el aun semi-inconsiente de Kushina además de que en el abdomen del pequeño rubio se apareciera un sello similar al de su padre, siendo este el sello que convierte al pequeño en el nuevo Jinchuriki del más poderoso bijuu.

Luego de que los cuerpos cayeran al suelo, podemos escuchar los gritos de unas personas, Siendo estos el Sandaime Hokage acompañado de 2 Anbus y unas hermosa y joven Jonnin.

Kushina! –grito el sandaime al momento de llegar donde se encontraba los cuerpos de minato y Kushina, y el altar donde lloraba el pequeño Naruto.

Cuidadosamente uno de los Ambus levanto el cuerpo de Kushina, al igual que el otro Ambu levantaba el cuerpo del Namikase. Lenta y dolorosamente Kushina abrió sus Ojos, para enfocarlos en los del Sandaime.

Sa..Sarutobi-Sama –dijo cansadamente la peliroja, causando que los presentes la miraran algo sorprendidos.

Kushina! –reacciono el viejo hombre al ver la pelirroja mujer abrir sus bellos ojos violetas, que poco a poco perdían la vida.

Sarutobi-sama… pu..puedo pedirle un favor? –pregunto Kushina, recibiendo un asentimiento del viejo hombre –qui…quiero que… le envíes una carta a mi padre… dile que … que se haga cargo De Naruto y lo entrene… ya que el… será el futuro líder del clan y el Nuevo jinchuriki del Kiuby –volvió a decir entrecortadamente la moribunda pelirroja sorprendiendo enormemente a los presentes, para luego volver a escupir otra gran cantidad de Sangre – ch…chicos –dijo de nuevo la peliroja, haciendo que uno de los Ambus y la joven Jonnin la miraran –quiero… que… Cuiden de mi hija Narumi y la entrenen … ella.. se.. se encuentra en nuestra casa.

Hai kushina-Sama –dijeron los 2 chicos al momento que la Peliroja termino de hablar.

Sarutobi-sama… también quiero… que… que le digas a mi padre… que cuando Naruto sea Chunnin… regrese a Konoha… hasta que tenga que tomar el Liderazgo del Clan –volvió a hablar la pelirroja, mientras levantaba levemente su mano y acariciaba la mejilla del pequeño Naruto que se encontraba en las manos del viejo Hokage- Quiero que prese…presentes a mis hijos ante la aldea…como… como Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto … y Nnamikaze Uzumaki.. Na..Na..Narumi –termino de decir la pelirroja mujer, para luego cerrar sus violáceos ojos… y ya no volverlos abrir.

Así lo are kushina.. Así lo are … -dijo el sandaime, mientras traicioneras lagrimas caian de sus ojos, al igual que el Anbu y la Joven jonnin –Rin – hablo el sandaime, captando la atención de la hermosa jonnin.

Siendo esta una chica de 17 años, de cabello corto y castaño, de unos ojos cafes y unas extrañas marcas moradas en su rostro, con un cuerpo perfecto, en forma de relog de arena, unos pechos Copa C, unas torneadas piernas, y un firme trasero.

Hai Hokage-Sama –respondio la hermosa chica al llamado de su superior, mientras rápidamente se levantaba y secaba las lágrimas que caian desde sus bellos ojos.

Quiero que vayas a la Mansión Namikaze por la hija de tu Sensei, y la lleves a la oficina del hokage – termino de decir el viejo kage, para que rápidamente la chica asintiera y desapareciera en una nube de Humo – Kakashi … Kitsune… carguen los cuerpos de Minato y Kushina y vamos a la Aldea –ordeno Hiruzen al momento de levantarse y comenzar a caminar hacia la aldea, mientras los 2 Anbus cargaban los cuerpos de la pareja y avanzaban detrás del Sandaime


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por sus comentarios, eso es lo que me anima a seguir con la historia, muchas gracias, no siendo mas los dejo con el primer capitulo ^^

Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto

Capítulo 1

Han pasado 2 semanas desde el ataque del Kyubi y la traición del líder del clan Uchiha. Tal ataque dejo grandes pérdidas, tanto materiales, como muchas vidas de civiles y Shinobis.

Alrededor de 70 civiles perdieron la vida, 250 Shinobis, entre ellos el Yondaime Hokage y su Esposa. También durante estas dos semanas se mostró a los hijos del Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, como Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, Su hijo mayor y futuro líder del clan Uzumaki, y su hija menor Nnamikaze Uzumaki Narumi. Todo fue alegría ante el anuncio de que su más grande héroe tenía 2 hijos, hasta que se anunció la condición de Jinchuriki de Naruto Ante ese anuncio todo fue silencio, para luego dar paso a los gritos y las demandas de que asesinaran al "demonio" , pero claro, solo hizo falta un poco del instinto asesino del Sandaime, para que Todos callaran. Fue ahí cuando el Viejo Hiruzen procedió a Explicar, que el sello que había utilizado el Yondaime era perfectamente creado para mantener a raya al Kyubi, y en caso de que un día Naruto quisiera controlar el poder del Kyubi, tuviese las armas para hacerlo, con esto dicho, los aldeanos se tranquilizaron, pero claro, algunos aun creían que al Naruto ser un bebe, sería más Fácil para el Kyubi tomar el control del cuerpo del pequeño rubio así que seguían con la idea de acabar con la vida del bebe rubio para que en un futuro eso no pasara. También se anunció la traición de Fugaku uchiha, y el causante del ataque y liberación del Kyubi. Esto causo que la aldea perdiera el respeto y ahora mirara con Odio al "todo poderoso" Clan Uchiha, que para ese tiempo tuvo grandes pérdidas, ya que más de 30 de sus integrantes Shinobis había perdido la vida en la batalla contra el Kyubi. Quedando con vida Mikoto uchiha, la ahora líder del Clan, sus hijos Uchiiha Itachi y Uchiha Sasuke, y 4 Shinobis de Clan, en los cuales habían 1 Anbu 2 Chunnin y 1 Guennin, aparte de 20 Civiles de dicho Clan.

Muchos pedían la muerte de los Uchihas, más que todo de la Familia del traidor y ex líder del Clan. Claro esto fue evitado por los Consejeros del Hokage, Mikotado Homura y Utatane Koharu, además del Líder del Ne Shimura Danzo. Diciendo que con las pérdidas que tenían, no se podían arriesgar a perder su valioso Sharingan, claro esto no fue tomado muy bien por Mikoto ya que solo veían a su Clan como simples Armas, pero tuvo que guardar silencio, ya que no quería hacer algo que pudiera provocar el Exterminio del Clan y por ende el asesinato de sus Hijos.

También se Anunció que en unos días llegaría el Líder del Clan Uzumaki, Padre de Uzumaki Kushina y Abuelo de Los Gemelos Namikaze, a muchos les agrado la Noticia de que tan importante Hombre llegara a la aun destruida aldea, pero cuando el Sandaime Dijo que era posible de que se llevara a Naruto para entrenarlo y preparar su cuerpo para el poder del 9 colas, además de prepararlo para que tome el Liderazgo del clan no fue tomado muy bien, más que todo por los concejeros y danzo, ya que podían perder su "arma", pero claro, era dejarlo ir por las buenas, o enfrentarse a un Shinobi que tenía un enorme Chakra, casi como el del Gobi además de Kirigakure no sato donde se encontraba el Casi Extinto clan Uzumaki.

Han pasado 4 días desde que se dieron esas noticias, ahora nos situamos en la entrada Norte de Konoha, a la cual lentamente se acercaban unas personas. Siendo estas 3 hombres. El primero era un hombre de avanzada edad, alrededor de 50 o 55 Años, de un opaco y lizo cabello rojo, ojos de un Violeta algo oscuro, de aproximadamente 1.78 M. vestía con una camisa negra de manga larga, y un pantalón de igual color, llevando sobre su ropa una armadura con el Símbolo del Remolino en Su espalda en color Rojo, con una espada atada en su cintura.

El segundo hombre era un poco más joven quizás de 30 o 35, de cabello azul, su ojo izquierdo de un color azul grisáceo y el derecho cubierto por un parche, de 1.75 M. vestía con un Kimono de batalla Verde y la bandana de Kirigakure en su Frente.

El tercer Hombre era quizás de 18 o 20 años, de cabello negro y ojos cafés algo pequeños, de 1.75 M. con la mitad de le cara y la garganta cubierta de vendas, bestia con el Clásico Traje Jonnin de Kirigakure además de tener una Enorme espada en sus espalda, casi tan grande como él.

Por qué tengo que venir a Esta estúpida aldea –dijo el hombre de la enorme Espada con algo de enojo, mientras le daba una rápida mirada al pelirrojo que caminaba frente a ellos.

Cállate Zabuza, son Ordenes de Mizukage-Sama –dijo el hombre que estaba vistiendo el kimono mientras le daba un codazo a su compañero.

Por qué mejor no dejan de hablar y apresuran el paso –dijo el pelirrojo hombre mientras comenzaba a correr seguido de sus 2 acompañantes.

Después de 5 minutos de correr llegaron a la entrada norte de la aldea, o al menos lo que quedaba de ella. Llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver gran parte de la aldea destruida. Rápidamente se adentraron en la aldea, pero tan rápido como entraron a la aldea, fueron detenidos por 2 Jonnin's y 1 Anbu.

Quienes son y que desean en la Aldea? –pregunto el Anbu mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su ninjato, siendo este un Hombre de cabello plateado, de por lo menos 1.76 M y una máscara de Perro vestido con el tradicional traje Anbu de Konoha con un ninjato atado en su espalda.

Mi Nombre es Uzumaki Kenshi … como han crecido Kakashi, Rin –se presentó el pelirrojo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa al Ambu peliplata y a una de las Jonnin.

Siendo esta una chica de corto cabello castaño, y unos oscuros y bellos ojos cafés, de extrañas marcas moradas y rectangulares, en cada mejilla, de 170 M. De un perfecto cuerpo de piel blanca, de curvas perfectas, de pechos copa C, unas torneadas piernas y un bello trasero, resaltado por el uniforme Jonnin Estándar.

Kenshi-Sama! –dijeron el Anbu peliplata y la hermosa Jonnin al mismo tiempo, mientras hacían una reverencia, extrañando a su compañera de Konoha, y llamando la atención de algunos civiles y Shinobis que se encontraban por el lugar.

Lo conocen, Rin, Kakashi? –pregunto otra de las Jonnin, siendo esta una hermosa Pelinegra, de hermosos ojos Rojos de aproximadamente 1.75 de altura de piel algo pálida, de unos pechos Copa C al igual que Rin, de piernas torneadas, vestida con un extraño traje echo de vendas, resaltando más su hermoso cuerpo.

Hai –dijo la chica llamada Rin, mientras le daba una mirada a la pelinegra y luego al pelirrojo –él es Uzumaki Kenshi, Lider del Clan Uzumaki y padre de Kushina-Sama –explico la pelinegra, sorprendiendo a la pelinegra, y a los curiosos que se encontraban en el lugar.

Oh, es un Honor conocerlo Uzumaki-Sama, Mi nombre es Yuhi Kurenai –se presentó la pelinegra después de salir de su asombro, para luego hacer una reverencia. –pero… ¿quiénes son ustedes? –pregunto la pelinegra al recordar la presencia de los Shinobis de kiri.

Oh donde están mis modales, Mi nombre es Ao, Jonnin de Kirigakure no sato –se presentó el Hombre de Kimono verde y parche en el ojo, haciendo una leve reverencia.

Yo soy Momoshi Zabuza, Shinobigatana de Kiri –se presentó el shinobi de la enorme espada, mientras miraba a los curiosos y luego a la pelinegra – etto… ¿nos pueden decir que le paso a su aldea?, parece que un bijuu paso por aquí –dijo divertidamente Zabuza.

Ante la pregunta del Shinobigatana, los de konoha se tensaron, cosa que no paso desapercibido por los de Kiri, poniendo algo preocupado al Uzumaki.

Kakashi dime que paso aquí –exigió saber el líder Uzumaki, causando una mirada triste de los de Konoha, y provocando que el peliplata de un paso atrás.

Ho…Hokage-Sama lo espera, Rin y Kurenai los guiaran a la torre Hokage –Dijo el nervioso Anbu antes de desaparecer en una bola de Humo.

Rin, dime que pas….

Síganme por favor –interrumpió la hermosa jonnin, antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia la torre de su líder causando que el Uzumaki se preocupara más.

Mientras caminaban miraban las casas y edificios destruido, además de las miradas tristes de los Aldeanos, Miradas que iban dirigidas al líder Uzumaki, cosa que lo extrañaba y al mismo tiempo aumentaba su preocupación y nerviosismo. Luego de 10 minutos de caminar por la destrozada aldea, por fin llegaron a la torre Hokage. Rápidamente entraron al lugar, siendo recibidos por la secretaria. Una hermosa Rubia, de ojos Negros, de alrededor de 35 años, de un hermoso cuerpo, de pechos copa D, piel blanca, algo bronceada, unas hermosas piernas, vestida con un hermoso kimono azul.

Hola Rin-chan, Kurenai-san, ¿Que las trae por aquí? –saludo/pregunto con una sonrisa la hermosa mujer, al momento de que las chicas se acercaran.

Hola Akane-San –saludaron las hermosas Jonnin mientras hacían una leve reverencia – Akane-san, podría avisarle a Hokage-Sama que Kenshi-Sama esta acá –dijo amablemente Rin, mientras le dirigía una rápida mirada al pelirrojo.

Hai –dijo la bella mujer, antes de darse la vuelta y caminar unos cuantos pasos, para luego tocar una puerta recibiendo un "adelante" desde adentro.

Oficina del Hokage

El viejo Hokage se encontraba en su escritorio firmando papeles, cuando escucho a alguien tocar la puerta de su oficina, después de dar el permiso para que la persona que tocaba su puerta entrara, se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, para luego dejar ver a su rubia secretaria.

¿Qué sucede Akane? –pregunto el viejo kage, mientras levantaba la mirada de uno de sus papeles y posarla sobre la mujer.

Hokage-Sama, ah llegado un Tal Kenshi –dijo la hermosa mujer, mientras miraba las enormes pilas de papeles que tenía el viejo hombre por firmar.

Así que ya llego –pregunto al aire el viejo hombre, ganándose una mirada confusa de la rubia mujer – hazlo pasar –volvió a hablar, después de soltar un suspiro.

Hai Hokage-Sama –respondió la chica, para luego hacer una reverencia y salir de la oficina.

Anbu! –Exclamo el Hokage, para que segundos después se produjera una nube de humo, dando paso a un hombre castaño, de alrededor de 1.75 M. vestido con el tradicional traje Anbu y Una máscara de Águila –Reúne al concejo –volvió a hablar el hombre mientras se levantaba de su escritorio y se dirigía a la enorme ventana de su oficina.

Hai –dijo el Anbu mientras hacia una reverencia y desaparecía en una nube de Humo.

Fuera de la Oficina, Con los ninjas de Kiri.

Con los Shinobis de Kiri, las cosas eran algo extrañas, ya que cuando Akane entro a la oficina del Sandaime, las hermosas Jonin desaparecieron, diciendo que tenían misiones que realizar y cosas así. Ahora Ao y Zabuza se encontraban hablando sobre lo que posiblemente causo tanta destrucción a la aldea. Llegando a la conclusión de que seguramente fue una invasión de Iwagakure no sato.

Pueden pasar, Sarutobi-Sama los está esperando –dijo la hermosa rubia, al momento de acercase a ellos y hacer una pequeña reverencia.

Está bien, gracias –respondió algo confundido el Pelirrojo Uzumaki, ya que esa era la oficina del Hokage y que la Secretaria dijera que el que lo esperaba era el Sandaime y no el Esposo de su hija lo extrañaba mucho, y más sumándole el extraño comportamiento de Kakashi y Rin al preguntar que causo tal destrucción a la aldea.

Momentos después ya se encontraban en la Oficina, donde el viejo Kage aún se encontraba frente a la enorme ventana tras su escritorio.

Hola Kenshi –saludo el Sandaime mientras se daba vuelta y le dirigía una mirada a los de kiri. –como haz estado? –pregunto el viejo hombre, mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

Ve al grano Sarutobi, quiero ir a ver a mi hija y conocer a mis Nietos –exclamo el pelirrojo algo desesperado y nervioso, causando que el viejo Hokage se tensara.

Está bien –exclamo el Sandaime, mientras soltaba un suspiro y pensaba que palabras utilizar – hace 2 semanas, en el nacimiento de Naruto y Narumi, tus nietos. Fuimos traicionados por el líder del Clan Uchiha –dijo el viejo hombre, causando confusión en los de kiri.

¿Y que tiene que ver eso conmigo? –pregunto un extrañado y enojado Uzumaki, pensando que lo citaron para decirle que un Uchiha casi destruye la Aldea de la Hoja.

Lo que tiene que ver contigo es que Fugaku Uchiha intervino en la cabaña en la que se llevaba a cabo el parto de tu Hija –anuncio el hokage, causando una mirada enojada en el Uzumaki y una nerviosa en los de Kiri –después de utilizar a Narumi como carnada para alejar a Minato, secuestro a Kushina –volvió a hablar el viejo hombre, para luego dar una suspiro. Lo que tenía que contar después era duro, y más para el líder Uzumaki. Como decirle a un padre que Su hija perdió la vida al extraerle el bijuu que estaba en su interior.

Dime que ese imbécil no le hizo nada a mi hija –exigió el pelirrojo después de que en un rápido movimiento saltara el escritorio, y tuviera al viejo Hokage agarrado del cuello de su gabardina.

El … le …extrajo el Kyubi –dijo con dificultad el Sandaime, causando que el Uzumaki lo soltara y diera unos pasos hacia atrás.

E..En..Entonces ella…

Si, Ella murió hace 2 Semanas –susurro el Sandaime, mientras apretaba los puños, quizás si el hubiera estado en la cabaña ese día, tal vez esa tragedia no hubiera pasado.

¿Entonces mis nietos y Minato? ¡DONDE ESTUVO MINATO EN ESE MOMENTO! –grito el pelirrojo Uzumaki, mientras caía de rodillas y golpeaba el suelo con sus puños –Donde, donde estaba… –susurro el viejo hombre mientras lagrimas caían de sus Violáceos ojos.

Él tuvo que poner a salvo a Narumi, luego batallo con Fugaku luego el….. –decía el Sandaime, pero no encontraba las palabras.

¡¿QUE SARUTUBI, QUE?! –Grito Kenshi mientras miraba con sus ojos llorosos al viejo kage.

Murió al sellar al Kyubi en Naruto, Su hijo mayor –dijo el Sandaime, mientras empuñaba sus manos con más fuerza, y evadía la mirada del Pelirrojo.

Q..que

Minato murió al utilizar el Shiki Fūjin para sellar la mitad del Kyubi en el –dijo el Sandaime mientras se daba la vuelta.

Hiruzen… ¿puedo ver a mis nietos? –pregunto el Pelirrojo, después de 2 largos minutos de Silencio.

Claro, solo dame unos minutos y luego te llevare al Hospital donde se encuentran en estos momentos –dijo el hokage mientras se dirigía a su escritorio y firmaba unos papeles.

Hokage-Sama, el Concejo ya está reunido –anuncio la Hermosa Rubia luego de entrar a la oficina del Viejo Sarutobi.

Gracias Akane, iremos en unos momentos –exclamo el Sarutobi, para luego recibir un "hai" de la rubia para luego salir –Kenshi, ¿qué piensas hacer con los chicos? –pregunto el Hokage después de que su rubia secretaria se allá retirado de la oficina.

Pienso Llevármelos y entrenarlos –sentencio el Pelirrojo Hombre con un tono de voz Serio, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y se dirigía a la salida seguido de los otros hombres.

Sala del Concejo

Hace unos momentos que el Concejo se había reunido, siendo compuestos por los líderes de clanes. Como el Hyuga representado por su líder Hiashi Hyuga, el Yamanaka representado por su líder Inoichi Yamanaka, el Nara representado por su lider Shikaku Nara, El Akimichi representado por su lider Choza Akimichi, el Aburame Representado por Shibi Aburame, y el Uchiha Representado por Mikoto Uchiha. Además de los líderes de Clanes, también estaba Kizashi Haruno, en representación de los civiles, y los concejeros de Hokage, además De Danzo Shimura. Todos estaban sentados en una mesa redonda, estando solo 2 asientos vacíos, siendo el primero del Hokage, y el otro del líder del Clan Uzumaki.

Mientras los del concejo discutían sobre posibles razones por las cuales habían sido llamados, la puerta de la habitación se abría, dejando ver al viejo Hokage y al Pelirrojo Uzumaki, que momentos después tomaron asiento. Cuando el Pelirrojo Uzumaki se sentó en el Asiento que pertenecía al representante del clan Uzumaki causo gran confusión y enojo en los presentes.

Hiruzen me puedes decir para que nos han llamado, y por qué este Hombre está en el asiento que pertenece al Clan Uzumaki? –pregunto el vendado Danzo, mientras dirigía una mirada de enojo al Sarutobi, para luego posar su ojo en el Pelirrojo.

Los eh mandado a llamar, para discutir sobre los Gemelos Namikaze Uzumaki –dijo el viejo hombre, causando confusión en los presentes –y sobre quien es el, pues él es Uzumaki Kenshi, líder del Clan Uzumaki, padre de Uzumaki Kushina y abuelo de los Pequeños Namikaze –termino de hablar el Hokage, causando asombro en los presentes, que rápidamente hicieron una reverencia ante el pelirrojo.

Uzumaki-Sama, es un placer conocerlo –dijeron los líderes de clanes, mientras hacían una reverencia.

No quiero ser grosero, pero podemos comenzar con esta reunión –dijo el Uzumaki, mientras dirigía una mirada al Sandaime.

Claro –respondió el viejo hombre – bueno, ya eh hablado con kenshi, y el ah decidido llevarse a Naruto Namikaze para entrenarlo –anuncio el Hokage, asombrando a los presentes, y enojando al Vendado Danzo.

Claro que no –exclamo Danzo mientras golpeaba la mesa –Namikaze Naruto es el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, por lo tanto es un arma que pertenece a Konoha –volvió a hablar el viejo hombre, mientras se ganaba una mirada de enojo de los líderes de Clanes.

Cuida tus palabras Momia, recuerda que estás hablando del Nieto de Kenshi-Sama –dijo una voz a la espalda de danzo, mientras una enorme espada amenazaba con cortarle la garganta, siendo esta voz perteneciente a Zabuza.

Todos estaban sorprendidos ante tal escena, hace unos segundos el Shinobi de kiri estaba en la puerta, y en un parpadeo estaba tras el Shimura, amenazando con acabar con su vida.

Zabuza baja el Arma –dijo el Uzumaki, mientras el Shinobi de kiri bajaba su espada algo enojado, de verdad quería acabar con la vida del viejo Hombre –y tu momia, cuida lo que dices, me importa muy poco si Naruto es el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, pero el como miembro y futuro líder del clan Uzumaki se ira a entrenar conmigo –sentencio el Pelirrojo, mientras dejaba salir un poco de su instinto asesino, asustando a los presentes y haciendo que Danzo vuelva a sentase.

Bueno, alguien tiene algo que decir, ya que al parecer Danzo no tiene más que decir –dijo el viejo hokage en un tono algo burlón, ganándose una mirada furiosa del vendado hombre.

En ese momento todos los líderes de Clanes se miraban, estaban seguros que por ese Instinto asesino que dejo salir el Pelirrojo, si decían algo que no le gustara sería la última cosa que dijeran.

Bueno, ya que todo está Claro… ¡Anbu! –Exclamo el Hokage, para que instantes después se produjera una nube de humo, de la cual salió el ya conocido Anbu Peliplata –ve al Hospital y trae a los Gemelos – volvió a hablar el viejo hombre, para que el Anbu desapareciera después de hacer una reverencia.

Disculpe Kenshi-Sama –Dijo el Pelinegro Nara, llamando la atención de los presentes –usted ah dicho que se llevara a Naruto, pero ¿que pasara con la Pequeña Narumi?

Oh, es verdad –Hablo el Hokage –Kenshi, esto no te lo había dicho, pero Kushina antes de morir nos encargó a Narumi

Otra vez la habitación quedo en Silencio, mientras todas las miradas estaban en el Uzumaki, que después de unos segundos volvió a hablar.

Si esa fue la voluntad de mi hija, la respetare –Hablo el pelirrojo no muy convencido, mientras Danzo sonreía discretamente –pero quiero que solo Hiruzen, Kakashi y Rin cuiden de ella, y además la entrenen, no confió mucho en tus momias –volvió a hablar el Uzumaki, ganándose miradas de Odio de los Viejos consejeros y del Vendado hombre –Además crecer acá le servirá para que un día tome el puesto de representante Uzumaki en esta aldea, mientras Naruto Toma el Liderazgo del Clan en Kirigakure –termino de Hablar mientras el Hokage tenía una leve sonrisa.

Justo en ese momento se produjo 2 nubes de humo, de la cual salieron Rin y Kakashi, cada uno sosteniendo un bebe rubio. Rápidamente el Pelirrojo Uzumaki se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a los jóvenes Shinbis.

Él es Naruto –Dijo Rin mientras le entregaba el pequeño Rubio al Viejo Uzumaki

Ella Es Narumi –dijo Kakashi, mientras le entregaba a la pequeña Rubia

Naruto y Narumi –dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, mientras veía a Naruto aferrarse a uno de los dedos de la mano con la que lo sostenía –te entrenare para que seas un gran líder y un gran shinobi –volvió a hablar el Uzumaki –Hiruzen, en unas Horas volveré a kiri, a si que nos vemos en 3 horas en la puerta Norte de la aldea –termino de hablar el pelirrojo, para segundos después salir de la habitación, seguido de los dos Jonnin's de kiri.

Mierda Hiruzen, no podemos dejar ir al Kyubi tan Fácil –exclamo el viejo halcón de Batalla, mientras se levantaba bruscamente de su asiento y le dirigía una mirada de enojo y reproche al Hokage.

Estoy de acuerdo con Danzo, el Jinchuriki del Kyubi es propiedad de Konoha, no podemos dejar que Kiri lo obtenga –hablo la Anciana Koharu, mientras igual dirigía una mirada enojada al viejo Sarutobi.

Cállense! En primera él no es el Kyubi, es Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto –dijo el Hokage mientras dirigía una mirada de enojo al vendado hombre –y segundo, es mejor que el crezca con la familia que le queda, o si no están de acuerdo vallan y cometan la estupidez de enojar a Kenshi y causar una Guerra con Kiri y Kumo –volvió a hablar el enojado Kage mientras se dirigía a la salida, ante la sorprendida y nerviosa mirada de todos los presentes.

Q…Que? De que hablas Hiruzen, entiendo lo de kiri, pero ¿por qué Kumo? –volvió a hablar el Vendado Hombre.

Es que tanta ansia de poder los hace más Estúpidos –dijo al aire el Sarutobi, mientras se giraba y miraba a los presentes – hace 3 meses Kiri y Kumo firmaron una alianza –termino de hablar el hombre, para luego salir de la habitación dejando está en completo silencio.

3 Horas después, Puerta Norte.

Podemos ver en la entrada norte de la aldea a los Shinobis de kiri y el pelirrojo con el pequeño Rubio en Brazos, acompañados del Hokage, Rin y Kakashi, este último con la Pequeña Narumi en brazos.

Kakashi, Rin…. Les encargo a mi nieta, quiero que la entrenen y cuiden como si fuera su hija –hablo el Uzumaki, dándole una mirada de cariño a la bebe que cargaba el Anbu peliplata.

¡Hai Kenshi-Sama! –respondieron lo jóvenes Shinobis mientras hacían una leve reverencia y luego miraban a la pequeña Rubia.

Hiruzen, quiero que mantengas a tus momias lejos de mi nieta, porque si me entero que algo le paso a Narumi por culpa de esos 3 ... No, mejor ni te digo –hablo el Uzumaki, con una Voz tan tétrica, que causo que los presentes sintieran un gran escalofrió –También quiero que Rin, Kakashi y Narumi nos visiten –siguió hablando el Pelirrojo mientras se daba vuelta hacia el bosque –Adiós –Termino de Hablar el Uzumaki, Comenzando a correr con Naruto en brazos.

Espero que esos 3 no cometan una Estupidez –Hablo el Sarutobi, mientras se daba vuelta y pensaba en sus Concejeros –o estaremos perdidos –termino de hablar el Hokage, para comenzar a Caminar hacia el interior de la aldea, seguido de Kakashi con Narumi en brazos, y una Sonrojada Rin, que no paraba de mirar al Peliplata.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto

Capítulo 2

Han pasado 14 años desde los terribles hechos que marcaron el nacimiento de los Gemelos Uzumaki-Namikaze, la pequeña Rubia Namikaze está próxima a graduarse de la academia Shinovi, y el día de hoy se realizara el examen de graduación Gennin. La rubia se encontraba en estos momentos en su casa, dormida.

**Casa Hatake- Nohara. 6:30 Am **

Nos encontramos en un pequeño, pero acogedor cuarto, de paredes Blancas y azules, lleno de peluches, como osos de felpa, kitzunes de felpa y demás animales, una comoda con numerosas fotos, donde en unas se podían ver distintas personas en ellas. En una podemos ver a una niña rubia de unos 7 años en medio de dos personas, un hombre alto, de complexión algo musculosa, de cabello plateado y una "mascara" que cubría la mitad de su rostro, además de que su banda ninja cubría su ojo derecho; vestía con el traje Jonnin estándar. Una bella joven de cabello castaño, largo y sedoso, vestía con una camisa manga larga color Lila y sobre este un chaleco táctico Jonnin, un Short negro que le llegaba a mitad de muslo y sobre este una falda con unas aberturas a cada lado de la pierna y una frontal, medias negras que le llegaban a la rodilla, cargaba un pequeño niño de aproximadamente 1 año de cabello castaño en punta.

En otras fotos podemos ver como un niño rubio de no más de 10 años, de ojos azules, con 3 marcas a cada mejilla, vestía un pantalón corto de color negro, con 2 franjas rojas horizontales a medio muslo, una camisa blanca con un estampado de un especie de 4 rasguños es diagonal, aquel chico llevaba sobre su espalda a una niña rubia de su misma edad, con uno unos ojos violeta-grisáceos, vestía un pantalón corto blanco con una franja vertical de color azul a cada lado de la pierna, una camisa manga larga azul.

Y En otra foto podemos observar a un Hombre Rubio, que estaba arrodillado besando el abultado vientre de una hermosa pelirroja de hermosos ojos violeta.

La puerta del cuarto comenzó a abrirse, dejando entrar a una mujer de 1.70m, de cabello castaño largo, de ojos cafés y unas banditas en sus mejillas, dicha mujer se dirigía a una amplia cama en la cual se encontraba una joven rubia durmiendo.

Narumi-chan —dijo la castaña mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama y levemente movía el cuerpo de la rubia —es hora de levantarse, hoy es tu examen de accenso —término de decir con una sonrisa, para luego levantarse al ver como la joven rubia levemente abría sus ojos.

Hai —dijo la somnolienta rubia mientras abría sus ojos, dejando ver unos hermosos orbes color lila — Buenos días Okaasan — volvió a hablar mientras se restregaba los ojos y se sentaba en su cama para luego dirigirle una sonrisa a la castaña.

Buenos días Narumi-chan — dijo la hermosa mujer mientras le devolvía la Sonrisa a la joven Rubia — ve a ducharte y alistarte que pronto estará el desayuno — volvió a hablar la Nohara para luego regalarle otra cálida sonrisa a la Namikaze, para luego recibir un leve "hai" de esta, procedió a retirarse de la habitación.

Bueno, será mejor que me aliste rápido, ya que hoy será un Gran día – dijo al aire la rubia con una sonrisa, para luego dirigirse a la ducha.

**07:00Am Comedor…**

Vemos como un alto hombre peli plata, de traje Jonnin estándar, con la mitad de la cara cubierta con una "mascara", tomaba asiento en una mesa, mientras le revolvía un poco los cabellos a un niño de unos 7 años, de cabello castaño en puntas, que se encontraba sentado a su derecha.

Buenos días Obi-chan — dijo el Peli plata, mientras revolvía los cabellos al pequeño castaño — haz visto a tu madre — volvió a hablar, mientras daba una rápida miraba por toda la habitación, para luego volver a dirigir una mirada al pequeño.

Buenos Dias Otoosan —respondió el joven castaño, mientras le dirigía una sonrisa a su padre —omm … mama está en….

Aquí estoy amor —hablo la Nohara, interrumpiendo a su Hijo, mientras Padre e hijo dirigían la mirada al lugar donde provenía la voz, para ver a la castaña salir de la cocina con una bandeja llena de alimentos— ¿Cómo dormiste? —pregunto, mientras serbia los desayunos para luego darle un beso a su esposo.

Muy bien ¿y tú? — respondió/pregunto el peli plata, mientras volvía a cubrirse la mitad de su rostro con aquella mascara.

Muy bien — respondió Rin mientras le dirigía una sonrisa algo "extraña" que confundió al pequeño y sonrojo al Hatake.

Por cierto, ¿Dónde se encuentra Narumi-chan? — pregunto Kakashi, mientras una figura se movía sigilosamente detrás de él, el Jonnin lo noto, pero no hizo ningún movimiento que lo delatara.

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca Narumi, que vestía una camisa azul y una chaqueta blanca abierta y sin mangas y en la parte de atrás el símbolo de un remolino, un short azul hasta la mitad del muslo y una falda blanca abierta en los lados hasta la rodilla, y la pierna derecha vendada hasta el short. Traje que combinaba perfectamente con su largo cabello rubio con destellos rojillos, un cuerpo esbelto y bien formado para su edad; puso sus manos sobre los ojos de Kakashi.

Buenos días Otoosan, Ototo— dijo Narumi con una Sonrisa encantadora y alegre.

Buenos días Onee-San — contesto Obito Divertidamente.

Buenos días Narumi-chan — saludo Kakashi mientras, mientras recibía un beso en la mejilla de parte de la joven rubia.

Narumi se sentó en el lugar de siempre de la mesa, al frente de Obito; Rin puso frente a ella un gran cuenco con cereal azucarado, para luego sentarse en la mesa frente a Kakashi.

La mesa estaba servida, había pan tostado, jugo de Naranja, Café, mermelada de fresa y los Oniguiris de Rin, que eran la adoración de Kakashi; y Tomando uno, el Hatake pregunto de Manera Jovial.

Hoy es el Examen de graduación de la academia ¿no? — pregunto Kakashi mientras posaba su mirada en Narumi, y le daba un bocado a su Oniguiri.

La rubia solo afirmo con la cabeza, ya que tenía su boca llena de cereal.

Hoy son las pruebas y mañana entregan los resultados y la conformación de los equipo — contesto la Namikaze, cuando trago y su boca al fin estuvo libre.

Eso es Excelente y sé que lo aras muy bien — dijo Rin, uniéndose a la conversación — pero si no comes rápido, llegaras tarde — termino de hablar, mientras señalaba un reloj que había en una pared de la habitación.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió en silencio; Narumi subió por su mochila y antes de salir miro con una sonrisa su cómoda, pasando la vista por las fotografías que ahí se encontraban, concentrando su atención especialmente en dos fotos. En la que aparecían un Rubio y una pelirroja, y la otra en la que aparecía ella sobre la espalda de un rubio chico. Empuño su mano con entusiasmo, bajo y se despidió de todos, y salió de su casa rumbo a la academia.

Al llegar solo habían dos personas además de ella, Aburame Shino, un chico de Cabello castaño, que vestía con un gran abrigo blanco cuello alto, que le llegaba hasta la nariz además de esto también utilizaba unas gafas oscuras, un pantalón negro hasta un poco más arriba de los tobillos.

Y la otra persona era Uchiha Sasuke, un chico de negros cabellos, al que igual que sus ojos, que siempre tenían una mirada seria, vestía con un pantalón negro largo, con una franja blanca en diagonal, una camisa azul oscuro, de cuello alto que le llegaba hasta el mentón, en su espalda traía el símbolo de su Clan, un Abanico Rojo con blanco, sus dos antebrazos estaban completamente cubiertos de vendas

Sus ojos se cruzaron unos segundos, dos juegos de ojos orgullosos, dignos y fuertes, Lila vs negro, pero apartaron la mirada rápido, nunca se habían llevado bien.

Uchiha Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke había vuelto a demostrar a la aldea que se podía confiar en los miembros restantes del Clan Uchiha. Pero Danzo, un viejo Shinovi de Konoha, líder de la RAIZ, compañero de equipo del ex Sandaime Hokage y discípulo del Gran Shodaime Hokage, no le gustaba para nada que el casi extinto clan Uchiha estuviera restaurando un poco su estatus y obteniendo de nuevo la confianza de los aldeanos, aunque no eran muchos, siempre era un número significativo de aldeanos que volvían a confiar en los Uchihas; por eso el anciano hombre, mandaba a sus Shinovis a hacer trabajos y negoc ios "sucios" y tratar de inculpar y volver a dañar el un poco renovado nombre de los Uchihas.

Narumi salto sorprendida y soltó un leve grito de sorpresa, cuando alguien toco su espalda, al girar se encontró con una hermosa chica de cabello largo, de un raro pero lindo color rosa, y unos bellos ojos verde jade, vestia una camisa Roja con una sola manga larga y bordes blancos, unos Shorts negros hasta la rodilla y una falda roja abierta en los lados, con un sirculo blando en la parte frontal de la falda y la parte trasera de su camisa.

Na-ru-mi-chan — Saludo la joven chica, mientras le daba un abrazo a la rubia Namikaze.

Buenos días Sakura-Chan —saludo Narumi, mientras le devolvía el abrazo y le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa.

¿Buenos días? ¡¿Buenos días?! Son grandiosos, hoy nos graduamos de la academia —respondió Sakura, mientras cogía las manos de la rubia y comenzaba a dar leves saltitos — es para estar eufóricos, tres años en la academia y después de hoy seremos Kunoichis aptas para cualquier misión— termino de hablar la peli rosa, mientras dejaba de dar saltos y soltaba las manos de Narumi, para luego las dos dirigirse a sus asientos.

Lo sé, pero aún quedan los exámenes finales, aunque dicen que es raro que alguien no los apruebe —concluyo Narumi mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los escritorios de la parte de atrás del aula, junto a su Peli rosa amiga.

Estuvieron hablando animadamente de cosas tribales mientras llegaban el resto de sus compañeros, pero un grito las interrumpió en su amena conversación.

¡Sasuke-Kun! — grito un joven rubia, de piel blanca, de ojos azules claros, vestía una camisa purpura sin mangas, con una falda del mismo color, que le llegaba a mitad del muslo, llevaba unas vendas de la rodillas a más arriba del muslos, la hermosa chica salto sobre el Uchiha, causando una mirada de desagrado de parte del pelinegro.

Ino, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no hagas eso? — pregunto el molesto uchiha, mientras suavemente separaba a la Yamanaka.

Muchas …. — susurro la apenada Yamanaka mientras dirigía su mirada a la parte trasera del aula, encontrándose con una mirada seria de parte de Narumi, y con una peli rosa, que a duras penas controlaba una risilla —¿de qué te ríes? — pregunto una enojada Ino, mientras caminaba en dirección al par de amigas.

De nada en especial— respondió la Haruno, mientras le posaba su jade mirada en la rubia Yamanaka y trataba de controlar su risita — solo me parece gracioso que entre más te rechace, más lo molestes ¡Jajaja! — termino de hablar Sakura, para luego soltar una ruidosa carcajada, aumentando más la ira de Ino.

¡¿Qué has dicho frentezota?! — pregunto/ insulto Ino, mientras se notaba como una vena estaba a punto de estallas en su bello rostro.

Lo que escuchaste… cerda — devolvió el insulto Sakura, mientras le dirigía una desafiante pero divertida mirada a la Yamanaka.

¡Ya, Cálmense! — grito Narumi, mientras las dos chicas la miraban asombradas, para luego volverse a mirar entre ellas.

¡Ella empezó! — gritaron Sakura e Ino, mientras se señalaban entre ellas.

No me importa quien comenzó, van a dejar de pelear y van a tomar asiento…. ¡AHORA! — volvió a hablar la Namikaze mientras le dirigía una seria mirada a su par de amigas.

Recibiendo un leve "hai" las dos chicas tomaron asiento, Sakura al lado derecho de Narumi e Ino al lado Izquierdo. Estuvieron durante unos minutos en un incomodo silencio, solamente escuchando los ruidos que hacían los compañeros que uno a uno iba llegando.

Buenos días chicos —saludo un hombre que resien entraba al Aula, recibiendo un "buenos días Sensei" de parte de sus alumnos.

Este hombre era de aproximadamente 1.70m, de tez morena, cabello castaño y ojos negros y una cicatriz que surcaba su nariz, de mejilla a mejilla, este hombre vestía con un traje Chunnin estándar.

Bueno chicos, sé que están ansiosos por hacer el examen — volvió a hablar el Joven Shinovi, mientras se ganaba toda la atención de sus alumnos— así que … vamos afuera y empecemos con el examen de Graduación — termino de hablar el moreno, mientras cogía una planilla de su escritorio, y salía del aula, siendo seguido por unos eufóricos alumnos.

**Campo de Entrenamiento de la Academia 08:45 Am**

Bueno chicos, Iniciaremos con Lanzamiento de Kunai —hablo Iruka, mientras se sentaba en una mesa llena de Kunais.

Uno a uno sus Alumnos fueron pasando por la mesa en la que se encontraba sentado recibiendo sus respectivos Kunais, 10 para ser exactos. 35 minutos después ya todos habían pasado a lanzar sus Kunais, a los muñecos de prueba que se encontraban a 50 metros de ellos.

No a todos le fue tan bien como esperaban, la mayoría de chicos que eran de familias civiles, no les fue muy bien, ya que sacaban puntuaciones de 6/10 4/10, pero en cambio a Narumi y sus amigas, les fue muy bien, sacando puntuaciones de 10/10 por parte de Narumi, 9/10 por parte de Sakura e Ino, mientras que Sasuke saco un 10/10 al igual que Narumi, el resto de Estudiantes Saco 7/10 y 8/10.

Felicidades Narumi, Sasuke, han sido los chicos con mayor puntaje — felicito el chunnin, resiviendo un leve "hump" del Uchiha y una sonrisa con un "gracias" de parte de Narumi — bueno, seguiremos con un torneo de Taijutsu, por género y al final los ganadores de los combates femeninos y masculinos, pelearan por el título de Novato del año — volvió a hablar Iruka, mientras decía el orden de los combates, y los primeros pasaban a una zona un poco alejado de los otros.

Las peleas transcurrieron, mientras que Iruka anotaba algunas cosas en su planilla, ahora nos encontramos en el último combate, Narumi Vs Yamanala Ino, después de que Narumi venciera a la Princesa Hyuga Hinata, una chica hermosa, de corto cabello azulado, ojos perla y un bien formado cuerpo, para su edad, vestia con una chaqueta beige, y un pantalón corto de color azul, mientras que Ino, con mucho esfuerzo, logro vencer a una chica del clan Aburame.

Inio Salió corriendo hacia Narumi, dando inicio al combate. La yamanaka lanzaba combos de golpes al rostro y torso de Narumi, golpes que la Namikaze esquivaba limpiamente, frustrando enormemente a la rubia.

Vamos Narumi, deja de jugar conmigo y pelea — exigió la Yamanaka, mientras daba un salto hacia atrás y se alejaba un poco de la Rubio Namikaze.

Está bien amiga —respondió la oji lila, mientras se ponía en posición de combate, para segundos después desaparecer a una gran velocidad y aparecer al lado de Ino incrustando su rodilla en el abdomen de la Yamanaka.

Aagg —fue el sonido que logro hacer Ino, mientras llevaba sus manos al lugar golpeado, mientras caía de rodillas — que tremenda velocidad, y que terrible fuerza —susurro para si misma la oji azul, mientras levemente se ponía de pie.

Ino te quiero, eres una de mis mejores amigas, ríndete, no quiero lastimarte — hablo Narumi, mientras le dirigía una mirada de cariño a su amiga rubia.

No, aunque es un simple examen de ascenso a gennin, quiero demostrar que puedo estar a tu nivel —hablo de nuevo la Yamanaka, mientras le sonreía a su amiga, y comenzaba hacer posiciones de manos— así que pongámonos serias— termino de hablar Ino, para luego cambiar su sonrisa por una seria mirada, al mismo tiempo que termina de hacer sellos — Bushin no Jutsu — después de susurrar aquellas palabras, se pudo ver 3 nuevas Rubias, siendo estas 3 clones de la Yamanaka.

Como quieras amiga, muestra lo fuerte que eres — animo la rubia, mientras caminaba en dirección a las 4 Ino.

Rápidamente las 3 clones salieron corriendo hacia Narumi, La rubia al ver esto paro su avance, y volvió a ponerse en posición de combate. Pero antes de que las rubias llegaran a tocar a la Namikaze, se produjo una pared de humo, que sorprendió a la rubia que no pudo esquivar un golpe del clon de la Yamanaka, golpe que la mando unos dos metros atrás.

¿Cómo? … — pregunto una sorprendida Narumi, mientras las 4 Ino la miraban con una sonrisa — ¿cómo me golpeaste?, si esas son simples copias, no son sólidas — volvió a hablar la Namikaze con una mirada de sorpresa, para luego cambiar a una divertida sonrisa — no, espera…. Tú te cambiaste con una copia tuya, la que me golpeaste fuiste tú — termino de hablar Narumi mientras las copas de Ino desaparecían, dejando solo a la rubia Original, que aún mantenía su puño extendido.

Jejeje a que fue un buen movimiento — hablo la rubia mientras hacia una "V" con sus dedos.

Muy buen movimiento, pero creo que me pondré seria — elogio Narumi, mientras cambiaba su sonrisa a una sonrisa un poco sádica, sonrisa que asusto a la rubia, ya vio como la rubia Namikaze desapareció otra vez, gracias a su gran velocidad.

Después de eso, Ino solo sintió como todo su cuerpo comenzó a doler, ya que la Namikaze comenzó a conectarle varios combos de patadas y puño, en su ultimo golpe, la Yamanaka callo unos cuantos metros mas atrás.

Tienes talento Ino, pero debes dejar de tratar de llamar menos la atención de Sasuke y entrenar más —hablo Narumi mientras caminaba a una muy golpeada rubia — creo que el combate se acabó — hablo de nuevo, mientras le tendía con una sonrisa la mano a la Yamanaka.

Ganadora de la Final Uzumaki Namikaze Narumi — hablo iruka, al ver como la rubia Yamanaka se levantaba del suelo con ayuda de la Namikaze. — ahora la Final será Uchiha Sasuke Vs Uzumaki Narumi — volvió a hablar el Sensei, ya que vio como en otro lado del campo de entrenamiento, Uchiha Sasuke había noqueado a su oponente, siendo este un chico de familia civil.

Yo Paso — dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba al lugar donde se encontraban todos, sorprendiéndolos por lo que dijo.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — exijio saber la Rubia, mientras miraba al Uchiha Seriamente

Porque Mama me Mata Si te lastimo — hablo el uchiha mientras se retiraba del campo de entrenamiento, dejando a una sorprendida y confundida Narumi.

Y en parte era verdad lo que decía el Uchiha, si llegaba a lastimar seriamente a Narumi, su madre lo Mataría, y ¿por qué lo aria? Sensillo, a pesar de Narumi no ser parte de la Familia Uchiha, su madre la quería como una hija, siempre fue asi, desde pequeña ha estado al pendiente de ella, estaba casi seguro, que si la pareja Hatake no se hubieran hecho cargo de ella, su madre lo había hecho, y eso de cierto modo lo molestaba. Ya que según el, en algunas ocaciones preferia a Narumi antes que a él. Y por otro lado no quería combatir con ella y en medio del combate pensar en lo de su madre y ella y posiblemente hacer de una batalla para acenso a Gennin, una batalla a muerte.

Después de que Sasuke recibiera su Bandana y se retirara de la academia, Iruka procedió a informar a los chicos/as que aprobaron y ascendieron a Guennins que en 3 Días los esperaba en la academia, en el salón 12-B para conformar los equipos.

Después de eso, Narumi llego a Su casa echa una Furia, tanto que en la cena solo se limitaba a comer y luego a retirarse, esta actitud preocupo mucho a sus padres, muchas veces Rin trato de hablar con ella, pero era detenida por Kakashi, con la excusa de que pronto se le pasaría y ella decidiría a hablar con ellos.

3 Dias después, Casa Hatake-Nohara 10:00 Am

Como estos últimos días, Narumi despertó, se arregló y después de mirar unos segundos las fotos de su comoda, procedio a bajar a desayunar. Hoy conformarían los equipos Gennin y de cierto modo estaba ansiosa de saber con quienes conformaría su equipo, pero estaba más anciosa por ver a sasuke, y que le diera un combate, aun no se le bajaba el coraje, de aquel torneo de Taijutsu en el que Sasuke no quiso pelear con ella.

Estaba entrando al comedor e iba a proceder a saludar a sus padres, hasta que lo vio, un hermoso lobo de unos 80 cm, de un hermoso pelaje Gris y en el pecho un parche de pelaje blanco, además poseía unos hermosos ojos azules, y en su hocico un pergamino. Y ahí fue cundo todo su mal genio se fue, ahora estaba extremadamente feliz, y más al ver que el lobo se acercaba a ella le estiraba el pergamino, cosa que ella al ver, rápidamente lo tomo.

Buenos días Narumi-Sama — sorprendentemente el lobo hablo, mientras hacia una reverencia.

Hola Kei — hablo una emocionada Narumi, mientras acariciaba el lomo del hermoso Lobo. — ¿Qué es esto Kei? — pregunto la rubia, aunque sinceramente no le importaba lo que fuera, siempre y cuando lo haya enviado el.

Es un regalo… —respondio el animal, mientras Narumi le dirigió una mirada y luego concentro de nuevo su atención en el pergamino. —Vamos Narumi-Sama, Ábralo — alentó el hermoso animal, mientras la rubia asentía con la cabeza.

Narumi, procedió a sacar un Kunai de su bolsa ninja, y luego se pincho su dedo índice, concentro un poco de chakra en la herida y luego dejo caer unas gotas de sangre en el pergamino, al hacer esto, el pergamino se abrió, y el listos que lo mantenía enrollado se desamarro, Narumi al ver esto lo cogió y abrió. Para ver que en su interior había una carta escrita y más abajo otro sello, rápidamente procedió a leer la carta.

Hola Peque, espero que estés bien, no sabes cómo te eh extrañado, ya hace un año desde la última vez que nos vimos, pero estoy seguro, que en este año te has vuelto muy hermosa, Kakashi me envió una carta hace unos días, para decirme que ya eres Toda una Gennin, eso demuestra que te estas haciendo fuerte, espero pronto verte pronto, así también tu veras lo fuerte que yo me he hecho, por cierto, Kenshi-Ojisan te manda saludes, también Haku y Karin, sabes que no soy bueno en estos de las cartas y esas cosas, así que iré al grano, al terminar la carta hay un sello, abre el sello y ahí tendrás mi regalo de graduación y también el del abuelo.

Espero te guste.

Te quiere, tu hermano Naruto.

Y salto feliz, un regalo de su hermano y su abuelo, ahora sí que estaba extremadamente feliz, miro el sello, y rápidamente procedió a hacer lo mismo, que con el pergamino. Al hacerlo el sello brillo y se produjeron 2 pequeñas nubes de humo, al disiparse las nubes de humo, se pudo ver un ninjato, de una hermosa hoja color plateada, el mango era negro, con unos pequeños dibujos de remolinos, y en la hoja tenia grabado un rayo.

La otra nube al disiparse dejo ver unos pergaminos, 5 para ser exactos. Cada uno de ellos tenía nombre de elementos y estilo de Kenjutsus.

Después de darle un rápido vistazo a los pergaminos, y que Kakashi le explicara que eran Pergaminos de entrenamiento Uzumaki, Narumi procedió a colgarse su ninjato en la espalda, y al ver desaparecer a Kei, Desayuno y se despidió de sus padres, para luego tomar rumbo a la academia.


End file.
